Always Love
by Kana94
Summary: Un One Shot James/Lily ou comment passer de l'amitié à l'amour.


C'était pendant une visite à Pré-Au-Lard, lors de leur septième année. Il pleuvait à torrent ce jour là, et la plupart des élèves avaient préféré rester au château plutôt que de passer une journée sous la pluie. Lily était donc sortie sans ses amies. Elle, elle se fichait du temps, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de changer d'horizon, elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu. Poudlard était tellement stressant en cette période d'examens… Elle n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées enfermée dans son dortoir, à réviser comme une folle. Elle y était tellement seule. Cela faisait bien deux mois que, dès qu'elle avait un moment à elle, elle le passait isolée dans sa chambre à relire tous ses cours pour les ASPIC. C'était bien difficile à avouer, mais ses amis lui manquaient. Ils étaient pourtant là, tout autour d'elle pendant les cours, les repas… Ils étaient là, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter, pas le temps de s'amuser. Ils n'avaient le temps de rien. En fait, celui qui lui manquait le plus était James Potter. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux cette année, ils s'étaient découvert énormément de points communs, et étaient même devenus amis. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, même si leurs disputes étaient toujours d'actualité. Ils ne se parlaient pourtant pas depuis longtemps, mais la jeune femme avait totalement changé d'opinion à son sujet. C'était étrange, comme si tout avait basculé du jour au lendemain entre eux. Comme si en une journée, il avait su faire pencher la balance. Et elle en était heureuse. C'était un véritable bonheur de le connaître. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, et à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, leur discussion finissait en fou rire sans que personne d'autre qu'eux ne comprennent ce qui les amusait tant. C'était cela qui lui manquait. Cette complicité avec lui, cette amitié si profonde, et ces regards pétillants qu'ils s'échangeaient. Elle savait que cela lui manquait à lui aussi, il lui avait dit le matin même, juste avant d'aller en cours de métamorphose. Ils avaient fait le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la salle, et il lui avait confié qu'elle lui manquait.

~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~

« James ! Attends-moi ! Appela Lily qui venait de sortir de la grande salle. »

Le concerné s'arrêta, se retourna et attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur pour continuer son chemin.

« Eh bien, qu'est ce que j'ai fais de gentil pour avoir le droit de te parler pendant… Même pas cinq minutes ? L'interrogea-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
>_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ça ?<br>_ Que cela doit faire deux mois que les seules paroles que l'on s'échange sont « bonjour » et « bonne nuit »  
>_ Oh… Tu exagère…<br>_ Ah bon ? Alors dis moi à quand remonte notre dernière vraie conversation ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant soudainement. »

Elle fit de même, et se mit à réfléchir. Elle se rendit bien vite compte que la dernière discussion qu'elle avait eut avec lui datait de son anniversaire, le 27 mars… Il avait donc raison. Elle lui jeta un regard d'excuse, mais cela n'enleva rien à l'expression agacée qu'il arborait à présent.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment que je révise les ASPIC, c'est très important pour moi… »

C'était la phrase de trop, James soupira bruyamment, esquiva les beaux yeux verts de Lily et reprit sa route vers la salle de cours.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal ?  
>_ Les ASPIC sont essentiels, je te l'accorde, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire pour les obtenir de se détacher du reste du monde comme tu le fais.<br>_ Je n'ai juste pas envie de rater mes examens, tout dépend d'eux, c'est pour cette raison que c'est important, et cela ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas à vous.  
>_ Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de les rater, Sirius non plus, et pourtant regardes, on prend toujours le temps pour se voir. On est tous là, sauf toi.<br>_ Mais vous avez des facilités partout…  
>_ Et ce n'est pas ton cas ? N'utilise pas cette excuse, tu as des meilleurs notes que nous dans les trois quarts des matières.<br>_ Oui, mais seulement parce que je travaille comme une folle pour y arriver ! Répliqua-t-elle passablement énervée. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais fronça les sourcils. Elle avait toujours réponse à tout, il était impossible de lui faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne, et pourtant, il avait besoin d'elle. Il en avait marre de pouvoir lui parler seulement trente secondes dans les couloirs chaque jour. C'était leur dernière année, la dernière… Ils devaient profiter, et non pas passer leur temps chacun de leur côté.

« Tu pourrais passer une journée avec nous de temps en temps, ou même une soirée… Juste ça, Lily… Je te demande seulement ça.  
>_ Je ne sais pas, je verrais si mes révisions se passent bien, et si je n'ai accumulé aucun retard.<br>_ Tu verras ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Sérieusement, j'espérais pouvoir passer du temps avec toi cette année, j'espérais pouvoir profiter de notre septième année, parce que c'est la dernière. C'est notre dernière année ici. Est-ce que tu t'en rends bien compte ? Dans un mois, on part, on ne se reverra peut-être plus, et la seule chose que tu as en tête ce sont tes révisions alors que tu as les meilleures notes de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.  
>_ On se reverra, et tu le sais très bien.<br>_ Non, vraiment j'ai des doutes. Je ne pense pas que tu feras d'effort pour ça.  
>_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle, indignée.<br>_ C'est bien simple, cela fait deux mois que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, et la seule chose qu'on arrive à faire, c'est se disputer. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu me manque et que je ne peux pas supporter ton comportement à l'approche des examens. »

Sa phrase claqua dans le couloir comme un coup de tonnerre, et James poussa vivement la grande porte de la salle de métamorphose avant de s'asseoir à sa place sans même accorder un regard à Lily. C'était fait, il avait tout dit.

~~~~~~~~~Fin du Flash Back~~~~~~~~~

Voilà pourquoi elle était triste. Voilà pourquoi elle était là, debout en plein milieu d'une rue, les cheveux trempés et l'eau coulant abondamment sur son joli visage pâle, captivée par la lumière d'une bougie posée derrière la vitre d'un pub miteux. Elle ne voulait pas que tout cela se passe de cette façon, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas effacer de sa mémoire tous ces moments précieux qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Il valait bien mieux qu'une case dans sa mémoire. Il valait bien mieux que des souvenirs. Elle avait découvert en James une personne en qui elle pouvait avoir entièrement confiance, et elle ne voulait pas perdre cela. Elle ne lui avait même pas avoué l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux. Cela lui paraissait si naturel qu'elle pensait que lui-même avait comprit, mais apparemment non. Ils étaient encore semblables sur ce point là. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'eux. Pourtant, cela sautait eux yeux, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre une journée sans se sentir mal. Alors deux mois… C'était tellement difficile. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait parler avec ses amis, elle avait envie d'aller vers eux, de leur parler, de s'amuser avec eux, mais elle avait tellement peur d'échouer à ses ASPIC qu'elle renonçait, et s'enfermait dans sa chambre avec une pile de livres plus grande qu'elle. Elle était fille de moldu, ce simple fait l'avait toujours poussé à travailler plus que les autres. Elle souhaitait être reconnue pour ses capacités, et non jugée sur son sang. James ne pouvait pas comprendre, il était issu de parents sorciers, alors même s'il avait parfois assisté aux comportements honteux de certains face aux fils et filles de moldus, la jeune femme était convaincue qu'il était impossible pour lui de réaliser l'injustice à laquelle elle faisait face sans répit.

« Tu vas attraper froid, dit James qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle. »

Elle décolla les yeux de la bougie, et les posa sur lui. Elle ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu arriver, comme d'habitude. Cela arrivait souvent, il apparaissait près d'elle sans qu'elle ne sache d'où il venait, mais elle s'y était habituée et ne posait plus de question. Cela ne la surprenait plus. Elle le scruta de haut en bas avec amusement, il pouvait bien parler, il était aussi trempé qu'elle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'une goutte de pluie s'en détacha pour venir s'échouer sur le bras de Lily qui essayait tant bien que mal d'essorer sa cape. Il arrêta le geste de la jeune Gryffondor et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Où va-t-on ?  
>_ Au château, je n'ai pas envie que tu rentres toute seule avec ce temps, répondit-il simplement. »<p>

Elle s'arrêta net, et lorsqu'il le remarqua il en fit de même et se tourna vers elle.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, dit-elle.  
>_ Dis toi qu'il y a tes livres qui t'attendent, peut-être que ça t'aidera à marcher plus vite, reprit-il d'un ton mi-amusé mi-agacé. »<p>

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le bras.

« Je pensais plutôt passer du temps avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. »

Il ne réfléchit même pas, et la laissa l'entrainer en plein centre de Pré-Au-Lard. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après midi à discuter et à rire sous la pluie. C'était ce qu'il leur fallait. Ils rentrèrent dans le château après le couvre feu, en passant par des passages secrets, aidés par la célèbre carte des maraudeurs pour éviter le concierge. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, mais ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver qu'ils n'avaient même pas froid. Ils passèrent le tableau de la salle commune, et séchèrent leurs vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Ils s'assirent chacun sur un fauteuil et se fixèrent sans rien dire. Ils avaient tellement parlé sans réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire après que maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, les doutes revenaient.

« A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Il détourna le regard. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle était vraiment belle, les cheveux encore humides, l'air rêveur… Ses yeux pétillaient autant qu'autrefois, lorsque leur amitié atteignait des sommets et que rien ne pouvait entacher leur complicité. Elle était magnifique. Il aurait voulut rester toute sa vie dans cette situation. Il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle, ils pouvaient rester des heures entières assis l'un en face de l'autre, à ne pas s'échanger un seul mot sans pour autant s'ennuyer. C'était ce qu'il aimait : être avec elle. Il avait juste besoin de cela, et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle le comprenait, et que dorénavant, elle prendrait plus de temps pour lui et ses amis.

« A toi, répondit-il en souriant. »

Elle éclata de rire, elle savait qu'il aimait bien jouer de son charme pour la taquiner et qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de draguer toutes les élèves de Poudlard… Et de tout autre endroit d'ailleurs. Elle avait beau avoir remarqué que son regard s'était longuement attardé sur elle, elle ne pensa même pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse être sérieux. Il avait trop joué à ce jeu avec elle les années précédentes et elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il aimait plaire, attirer l'attention, voir même créer une dépendance, et le pire était probablement qu'il y arrivait à la perfection.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, tu ne peux vraiment pas être sérieux deux minutes, reprit-elle. »

Ainsi, elle ne le croyait pas. Pourtant, il était sincère. Il pensait à elle. Toujours. A tous les moments de la journée, et cela même quand il était avec elle. Peut-être perdait-il la tête, mais après tout, elle l'avait toujours attiré et il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'apprécier. Il ne voulait pas laisser l'occasion à un autre de l'éloigner de lui.

« Bien sûr que si Lily, je le suis. Je me demande juste si cette journée qu'on a passés ensemble était la dernière ou pas. »

Elle redevint sérieuse, passa nerveusement une main sur son visage, puis posa son regard incertain sur le jeune homme. Elle s'attendait à le voir s'esclaffer d'un instant à l'autre en lui disant « Je t'ai bien eu ! » mais rien ne vint.

« Tu sais, toi aussi tu me manques James. Tous les jours j'y pense. A chaque fois que je te croise dans les couloirs j'ai envie de prendre le temps de te parler, mais dès que je m'apprête à aller vers toi, je me dis qu'il me reste plein de choses à réviser, que je n'ai pas le temps de traîner dans les couloirs et que je dois réussir ces examens à tout prix. Je connais tout par cœur. Toutes les leçons, tous les sortilèges, les formules, je connais tout sur le bout des doigts, et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à travailler. C'est déjà assez dur pour ma famille que je sois une sorcière, je ne veux pas les décevoir en ratant l'examen le plus important du monde magique. Je ne veux pas que l'on continu à dire que les sorciers ayants des parents moldus sont des moins que rien, alors je travaille comme une folle pour prouver que c'est faux.  
>_ Mais …<br>_ Mais je vais faire des efforts. Parce que de vous avoir, toi et les autres, à mes côtés, c'est important pour moi. Je ne le montre pas assez, mais je tiens à ces petits moments avec vous, le coupa-t-elle. »

Il esquissa un léger sourire, et la fin de la soirée se passa presque sans un mot. C'était si étrange… Ils se dévoraient des yeux, mais c'était comme si aucun d'eux ne s'en rendaient compte. Cela leur aurait paru tellement improbable, ils étaient amis, mais l'amitié pouvait-elle établir un lien aussi puissant que celui qui les reliait à ce moment précis ? Encore aurait-il fallut qu'ils se posent la question… Lily sortit de sa rêverie en première, et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement. James le remarqua, et tourna la tête l'air gêné.

« Je… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… Annonça-t-elle en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder.  
>_ Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, si je me couche trop tard je ne vais pas être en forme pour le match de demain.<br>_ Et Sirius serait capable de te tuer si tu n'arrive pas à attraper le vif d'or face à Malefoy…  
>_ Exact… Répondit-il en souriant. Bonne nuit Lily.<br>_ Bonne nuit James. »

Elle monta les marches du dortoir le plus vite possible, et s'affala sur son lit, les joues rouges écarlates.

« C'était quoi ce regard ? Murmura-t-elle dans le vide.  
>_ De quoi tu parle Lily ? L'interrogea Alice d'une voix endormit.<br>_ De rien, rien du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se justifier plus que cela, sa meilleure amie étant déjà retombée au pays des rêves. Lily s'allongea de tout son long, mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se demandait encore ce que signifiait cette petite lueur qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux… Pourquoi l'avait-il fixé de cette façon ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle fait également ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais ressenti ce qui se passait à ce moment même au fond d'elle ? Pourquoi cette chose lui faisait-elle peur ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais cet espèce de sentiment de manque qui était présent dans tout son être était si désagréable… C'était comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas complète sans James. Pourtant cette journée était comme les autres qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, merveilleuse, mais à la fin d'aucune d'entre elles, elle ne s'était senti aussi mal que maintenant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : retourner vers lui. Toute la nuit, elle attendit. Ses yeux étaient à demi clos, mais elle ne dormait pas, elle pensait bien trop pour cela. Elle ne faisait que surveiller le ciel par la fenêtre, elle ne faisait que guetter le soleil, et dès qu'elle distingua une petite lueur du jour, elle se leva. Elle prit sa douche en vitesse, s'habilla et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle tourna la tête vers la grosse horloge, il était cinq heures… Le match n'était qu'à dix heures. Elle soupira bruyamment et profita de son temps libre pour faire une ronde dans les couloirs. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le faisait depuis le début de son année de préfète. Elle avait toujours refilé la tâche à James. Elle constata avec amusement qu'il avait dû passer au dessus. Elle le soupçonnait déjà depuis quelques temps de ne plus surveiller grand chose, enfin maintenant, elle en avait le cœur net. Elle se mit à sourire, d'avantage amusée qu'énervée. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pour quelle raison Dumbledore l'avait nommé préfet. Après avoir été chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, elle revint dans la salle commune, et le dévora. C'était sa grande passion, et en plus cela lui permettait de patienter sans s'ennuyer. A chaque fois que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers du dortoir, elle se retournait vivement pour chercher son ami du regard, mais ce n'était jamais lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des cris dans le dortoir des garçons, et voit le jeune homme et son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, apparaître dans le tourbillon de marches.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>_ Sirius a inversé la garde robe de Melinda Sanders avec celle de Bill White… Commença James.<br>_ Et James a mis une énorme araignée dans le lit de William qui a été bien surpris de la voir dormir avec lui en se réveillant… Continua Sirius.  
>_ Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de vous ? Vous êtes de vrais gamins.<br>_ En attendant, nous avons un match dans une heure, et nous ne sommes pas prêts, on y va James ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre son ami, la jeune femme l'interpella.

« Il faudrait que je te parle d'une chose…  
>_ Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps Lily, peut-être plus tard ?<br>_ Mais… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de contester, et s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Elle s'était levée à cinq heures juste pour lui parler, et voilà qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui accorder trente secondes. Ca, c'était la meilleure. S'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'important, elle le lui aurait bien dit en allant jusqu'à la grande salle, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas… Elle attendit que Rémus descende pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui, James l'avait tellement mise de mauvaise humeur qu'elle doutait pouvoir supporter quelqu'un d'autre que le lycanthrope. Lui, il sentait quand elle n'avait pas envie de parler, et il ne lui demandait rien. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la table, les deux maraudeurs y étaient toujours, et le regard du jeune homme brun la fuyait. Il l'ignorait superbement, et cela énervait Lily au plus haut point. Les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle quitta la salle en emportant son déjeuner avec elle.

« Alors là mon vieux, je crois que tu as gagné, lança Sirius.  
>_ Elle est vraiment en colère ? S'inquiéta-t-il.<br>_ Vraiment, affirma Rémus en grimaçant.  
>_ Tu ne vas quand même pas l'ignorer toute ta vie…<br>_ Et pourquoi pas Patmol ?  
>_ Parce que même si tu le souhaitais du plus profond de ton âme, tu n'y arriverais pas James, répondit sagement Rémus. »<p>

Sirius approuva, et la mine basse de leur meilleur ami en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Rémus avait totalement raison, James Potter ne serait jamais capable de faire semblant d'être indifférent à Lily Evans pendant plus de cinq minutes. Alors que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait que deux possibilités, fuir ses sentiments, ou y faire face, et cela malgré la peur qui l'habitait. Oui, James Potter avait peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui, jamais il n'avait ressenti des choses aussi fortes que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… Il en était convaincu, mais il avait peur de lui avouer, peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés … Pour la première fois, le plus grand charmeur de l'histoire de Poudlard n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Il attendit que Sirius ait fini pour rejoindre l'équipe dans les vestiaires de quidditch et donner ses instructions.

Ce fut sous un ciel d'un bleu éclatant que l'équipe de Gryffondor fit son entrée sur l'immense terrain. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et enfourchèrent leur balais. A peine avait-il décollé du sol que James chercha les beaux yeux de Lily dans la tribune rouge et or, il la trouva à côté de Rémus, assise au même endroit que d'habitude. Ses cheveux roux voletaient derrière elle, et sa tête était tournée vers le centre du terrain d'où émergea une petite balle dorée. Il réalisa que le coup d'envoi avait été donné, et que ses coéquipiers s'affairaient déjà autour de lui. Son regard croisa celui de Lucius Malefoy. Cet abominable veracrasse qui lui souriait d'un air narquois avait l'air si certain d'attraper le vif d'or avant lui que James aurait voulu lui faire avaler un souaffle pour lui enlever cet air suffisant de son visage. Il se mit à penser avec amusement que le plus drôle serait probablement de lui lancer un cognard vers un autre orifice, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui. Il le vit soudain s'élancer vers le fond du terrain, il le suivit à toute allure et constata que le vif d'or y était bien. Le Serpentard avait beaucoup d'avance sur lui, mais les rôles furent inversés quand la balle remonta subitement et changea de direction. Malgré l'allure à laquelle James volait, il lui était impossible de refermer sa main dessus. Il continua à la poursuivre pendant cinq bonnes minutes durant lesquelles la tribune trépignait d'impatience. Pour cause, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor était le meilleur de Poudlard et il ne lui fallait jamais beaucoup de temps pour mettre fin au match. Mais cette fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il était ailleurs… Il n'y arrivait pas. Serpentard menait de 40 points, et James pouvait même voir la grimace sur le visage de Mc Gonagall, le professeur de métamorphose. Il accéléra le rythme, évita de justesse un cognard, et pile au moment où il allait attraper le vif, Lucius sortit sa baguette. Il murmura une formule inaudible, et une vive écorchure se dessina sur le bras de James, lui arrachant au passage un cri sonore. Malefoy, lui, jubilait. Le sang d'un gryffondor se répandait sur l'immense terrain de quidditch, que pouvait-il lui arriver de mieux ? Le jeune homme brun, lui, était toujours accroché à son balai, il avait immédiatement ramené son bras droit contre lui, et avait laissé la balle voleter plus loin. La faute avait été sifflée. James se sentait tomber. Il vit la tribune rouge et or se lever, il entendit des cris, puis plus rien. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit que sa main n'agrippait plus le manche du balai. Il était en chute libre. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand il se sentit ralentir, et enfin atterrir sur l'herbe fraîche. Il n'avait mal qu'au bras alors que sa chute aurait dû lui être fatale. Il se releva sur un coude, une flaque de sang noyant son bras douloureux. L'infirmière avait accourut vers lui, complètement paniquée, elle gesticulait, lui appliquait toutes sortes de crèmes, débitait à une allure impressionnante une quantité de parole qu'il n'écoutait même pas. Elle dirigea sa baguette plusieurs fois en direction de son bras, lançant des sortilèges qu'il ne connaissait pas et auxquels il n'accordait aucune importance. Tout ce qu'il voyait était Lily. A seulement quelques mètres de lui, debout, les bras le long du corps, et ses cheveux voletant au vent. Elle tenait sa baguette entre ses doigts, et elle tremblait. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes qu'elle se retenait à grand peine de faire couler et une expression de terreur marquait son visage habituellement doux. Il se sentit transporter, et quelques secondes après, il réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il jeta un regard à son bras, et grimaça.

« C'est moche, n'est ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement dans quelques heures vous n'aurez plus une trace ! S'exclama l'infirmière.  
>_ Le match a été arrêté ?<br>_ Seulement pour quelques minutes. Les professeurs sont en pleine discussion sur le cas de Lucius Malefoy.  
>_ Dans ce cas, je retourne jouer, reprit le jeune homme l'air déterminé.<br>_ Il en est absolument hors de question Potter. Que comptez-vous faire avec cette vilaine blessure sur le bras ? Vous ne tiendrez pas cinq minutes sur un balai !  
>_ Mais…<br>_ Et encore heureux que miss Evans ait freiné votre chute en utilisant le sortilège de « Aresto Momentum », sinon vous seriez dix pieds sous terre à cette heure ci, vous pourrez la remercier ! »

James s'apprêtait à répondre quand il entendit des voix qu'il connaissait bien provenant du couloir, et il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit que Sirius et Lily ouvrirent la porte à la volée.

« Cornedrue ! Mon vieux, tout va bien ?  
>_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, je reprends !<br>_ Alors je t'attends sur le terrain ? »

James acquiesça, et alors que Sirius tournait les talons l'air satisfait, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme rousse qui le foudroya. Elle avait l'air tendue, et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tu es fou ? Lui demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas fou, il avait juste envie de terminer son match. Il ne voulait pas que Serpentard gagne, et ce n'était pas une blessure au bras qui allait l'arrêter, aussi douloureuse soit-elle. Il voulait que Gryffondor gagne la coupe pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. Il se leva. Il avait perdu beaucoup de force, mais il tenait toujours sur ses jambes, c'était le principal. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce mais elle le retint.

« Tu vas rester ici James.  
>_ Je suis désolé Lily mais…<br>_ Mais quoi ? Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie, et tu voudrais que je te laisse partir comme ça, sans rien dire ? Est-ce que tu ne vois pas que je suis morte de trouille ? Je… Bien sûr que c'est le dernier match, bien sûr que tu voudrais gagner contre Serpentard cette année parce que c'est la dernière fois que nous sommes ici, mais… J'ai cru que tu allais mourir avant que… Avant que… »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était bouleversante. Elle semblait au bord des larmes et l'expression de son visage était si sincère qu'il sut immédiatement quels étaient les mots qui bloquaient sa gorge.

« Avant que ? Répéta-t-il doucement.  
>_ Pitié James, dis moi que tu sais ce que je veux dire… Le supplia-t-elle.<br>_ Je sais ce que tu veux dire, dit-il simplement.  
>_ Arrête de faire l'imbécile, je suis sérieuse.<br>_ Moi aussi je suis sérieux, je sais vraiment ce que tu veux dire, insista-t-il. »

Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle relâcha la pression de sa main sur le bras valide de James. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir une seconde fois, il était déjà parti quand elle réalisa que les quelques mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche étaient ceux qu'elle attendait.

Il avait enfourché son balai sous les yeux ébahit des professeurs et des autres joueurs. Le jeu avait reprit, et malgré la douleur lancinante dans son bras, James s'était à nouveau envolé. Malefoy avait été remplacé par un cinquième année qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience, et le jeune Gryffondor eut vite le dessus sur lui. A peine avait-il remarqué le vif d'or qu'il se lança à sa poursuite, et lorsqu'il fut à la bonne hauteur, sa main gauche quitta le manche de son balai, et alors que la tribune retenait son souffle, il attrapa la petite balle dorée et les applaudissements retentirent. Les deux équipes se posèrent au sol, mais les Serpentards ne participèrent pas à l'enthousiasme général, et rentrèrent dans leurs vestiaires. Les Gryffondors, eux, criaient aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, certains faisaient même pleuvoir des confettis sur le gigantesque terrain. Cette joie, James la devait à Lily, et il en était conscient. Parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé, et qu'il avait tout comprit dans ses yeux. Rien que le fait de lui avoir parlé lui avait donné une force surhumaine. Il n'eut pas besoin de la chercher plus que cela. Elle était un peu à l'écart de la foule, et regardait les confettis tomber d'un air enfantin. Il se dégagea du cercle que son équipe avait formé autour de lui, et s'avança lentement vers elle. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle en même temps que son beau regard se posait sur lui. Il ouvrit doucement son poing dans lequel était recroquevillé le vif d'or, et il le glissa dans la main de la jeune femme qui le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

« C'est grâce à toi que je l'ai attrapé. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, d'ailleurs merci, mais je n'aurais pas réussi si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, là bas, à l'infirmerie. Je sais que tu ne tenais pas à ce que je rejoue, mais ce vif d'or est important pour moi. C'est le dernier, le tout dernier. Je sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de le garder normalement, mais j'y tiens beaucoup, et je te le donne parce que tu es une personne spéciale pour moi, et que je sais que tu en prendras soin.»

C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls, ils étaient fermés à la foule qui hurlait à quelques mètres d'eux, et lorsque James embrassa Lily, les cris s'intensifièrent. Le couple Potter-Evans était de loin le plus attendu, mais aussi le plus étrange. Ils étaient rivaux depuis leur première année à Poudlard, et se vouaient une haine sans égale. Ils avaient fini par faire une trêve pour leur septième année, et à la surprise générale, étaient devenus amis. A partir de ce soir là, ce n'était plus de l'amitié qui les liaient. Ils s'étaient enfin compris, et lorsque Lily écarta son visage de quelques centimètres de celui de James, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'attira dans ses bras, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et rejoignit ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires. Elle resta dans les tribunes à l'attendre, tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans la salle commune où se préparait une fête pour la dernière victoire. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était assise, seule, la tête ailleurs et pourtant il lui semblait s'être passée une éternité depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans les vestiaires. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, et elle était tellement perdue dans sa réflexion qu'elle sursauta quand elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre… Tu aurais dû retourner à la salle commune avec les autres, je t'aurais rejoint.  
>_ J'avais envie de rester un peu ici, répondit-elle d'un air absent. »<p>

Il s'assit à côté d'elle tout en laissant son bras envelopper ses épaules frêles. Elle avait l'air perdue. Le regard planté sur l'horizon, elle semblait triste.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>_ Rien, répondit-elle en nichant la tête dans le creux de son cou.<br>_ Lily…  
>_ Tu aurais pu mourir avant même que nous nous soyons expliqués.<p>

Alors c'était ça… C'était à ça qu'elle pensait… Il soupira et resserra son étreinte.

« Je suis là, souffla-t-il simplement. »

C'était la seule chose qui comptait, et elle ne devait penser à rien d'autre. Elle retira doucement la petite balle de sa poche, la posa dans le creux de sa main et la contempla d'un air émerveillé.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le garder ?  
>_ J'en suis certain. Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant. »<p>

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« Alors, c'est officiel ? Demanda Sirius. »

James et Lily se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, puis, suite à un regard entendu, hochèrent la tête sans ajouter davantage de précision. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il suffisait de les regarder pour voir que c'était évident. C'était le commencement de tout, et ils savaient que ce qu'ils vivaient n'était pas une simple histoire d'amour comme il en naît chaque jour. Ils sentaient au fond d'eux même que leur couple n'était pas aussi banal que les autres. Ils savaient qu'eux, Lily Evans et James Potter, étaient destinés à faire de grandes choses ensemble.


End file.
